wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дворф Стальгорна
Ram mounts (rare and epic) }} Ironforge dwarves (aka Bronzebeard dwarves''Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 140-143Bones of Ironforge, pg. 2-3, 9''Dark Factions, pg. 151) is the racial class of dwarves and player race in the Warcraft RPG. The term can also be used to refer to the playable race of dwarves in World of Warcraft, the dwarves of Ironforge faction. The "Ironforge dwarf" class indicates that an Ironforge dwarf not only has a greater understanding of the dwarven heritage, but also dwarven fighting styles and the innate abilities that dwarves can harness with sufficient training.''World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 35 Note: Before the War of the Three Hammers the term Ironforge dwarf''World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 10, 13, 16-18, 33-35 could technically refer to the three main clans of dwarves that once inhabited Ironforge. After the War of the Three Hammers Ironforge dwarf primarily refers to the Bronzebeard clan and any of the smaller clans within the clan. In the case of WoW the term Ironforge dwarf is the term used for the player race. Ironforge dwarf is also a racial class in the RPG.'' Background The dwarves of Ironforge are a proud, stern and determined people with streaks of kindness hidden under the gruff exteriors of their sturdy frames. Their love for battle, invention and exploration impels them ever forward to discover and unearth the mysteries of their heritage, educating them further about those who first created the dwarven race. Only recently have the dwarves discovered the legacy of their ancient progenitors, the Titans. As the dwarves begin to delve deeper into the mysteries of their past, they also begin to uncover deeper enigmas. Still, they keep to the forges and workshops, ever innovating and creating new and more effective ways to destroy. Steam powered technology and firearms originate from dwarven inventiveness and creativity. The stout race is renowned for its skills at battle and also as cunning engineers and crafters. The uncovered fragments of their distant past have led the dwarves on an unprecedented exodus of exploration. Seeking out their origins, the dwarves have dispatched prospectors across all of Lordaeron in order to seek out signs of the Titans, the supposed creators of the dwarves. The dwarves have embraced the idea that it is their purpose to search the world for more signs of proof of their heritage. Dwarven outposts exist in the most desolate of places. Here, the dwarves spend their time seeking out the secrets of ancient times, or simply use their outposts as staging grounds for expeditions to clear out their enemies so that they may continue their quest.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 34 Affiliation Ironforge dwarves are affiliated with the Alliance. While the dwarves of Ironforge appreciate the fighting skill of the Horde, it is with grim eyes that they look upon the orcs and their allies, the trolls and the Forsaken. Although the dwarves have held dealings of commerce and diplomacy with the high elves, they keep the people of Quel'Thalas at an arm’s distance. While the night elves may share the same allegiances, the dwarves look upon them with suspicion and some trepidation. Humans, however, are the staunch and constant allies of the dwarven people and find welcome, favor and kindness when in dwarven lands. The Ironforge dwarves also view their gnomish cousins with much love due to shared interests in invention, exploration, and the gathering of knowledge as evidenced by their invitation to the Gnomereganian refugees to live in Iron Forge. They have been known to be on extremely friendly terms with the few pandaren who have made it to Ironforge and other dwarven settlements.Alliance & Horde Compendium, pg. ??Dark Factions, pg. ?? Appearance Ironforge dwarves are stout and powerful, with short muscular bodies. Male dwarves tend to have long hair, and beards or facial hair often tied in ornate braids. Female dwarves also have sturdy muscular frames, but they are buxom and lack facial hair, despite the claims of some of the less educated sages of other races. Although there really are bearded female ironforge dwarves as proven by Graun Blump. The average dwarf stands between 4 feet and 5 feet in height and weighs between 140 to 160 pounds. Регион The Ironforge dwarves dwell in and around Ironforge Mountain. The city of Ironforge is a vast subterranean city carved into the depths of Ironforge Mountain. This vast complex has served as the dwarven homeland for thousands of years. The city of Ironforge is not only home to the dwarves, but also their gnomish cousins driven from their capital of Gnomeregan. Ironforge sits north of the Dun Morogh Peaks, located high above Loch Modan in central Khaz Modan. King Magni Bronzebeard presides over the social and cultural matters of the dwarves and rules with a temperament befitting a dwarven warrior, artisan and explorer. Faith Dwarven priests deliver the message of the Light to their people. They share this faith with humanity and uphold its precepts and teachings. Some dwarves have recently taken to investigating the past and discovered that the Titans themselves were godlike beings. No one has yet begun worshipping the titans as gods, for it would seem that the Light prevails over the reverence for the dwarves’ own progenitors. Язык Dwarves speak Dwarven and Common. Dwarves learn languages that tend to be of most use to them in either practical matters, or in matters of trade and diplomacy, including Gnome, Goblin, Orcish, and Thalassian. Имена *See Dwarven Ссылки en:Ironforge dwarf es:Enano de Ironforge he:גמדי איירונפורג' Категория:Дворфы